


Nighttime Dancing

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Ballroom Dancing, Because they are cuties - Freeform, But also as a romantic relationship, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kirumi is a blushing mess, Ryoma Being Smooth, Ryoma and Kirumi acting like cuties, Ryoma's Past is Mentioned, Self-Indulgent, Slow Dancing, Tojoshi is so Underrated you guys, Whatever floats your boat I guess, laughing, this could be interpreted as friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Kirumi and Ryoma dance late at night.
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma & Tojo Kirumi, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nighttime Dancing

Ryoma couldn't sleep.

This was rather common for him to do before he came to the school. He was always home, alone with his thoughts and having no one to vent to. It stayed the same when he was here and even though some of his classmates seemed trustworthy and nice enough, he still wasn't going to easily share his feelings with them.

That would be a waste of their time.

He let out a long sigh, scanning the dark room. Even though no one was with him, his eyes were playing tricks on him. Making him see figures and movement that wasn't there. He rubbed his face with his hands before looking around again.

Nothing. Just as he thought.

Maybe he should take a walk.

He stretched and got out of bed. He walked over to the full length mirror he had next to his bathroom door and gave his pajamas a once over. A long light blue tee and some gray sweatpants. He nodded once, throwing on his hat and slippers before making his way out.

As he went out of his room, he blinked as he saw someone walking around. He immediately identified her as Kirumi as she was cleaning up the area. He noticed she was carrying a small radio, soft music playing as she worked.

Ryoma watched as she finished up the last of her tidying up before putting the broom aside. She then walked into the center of the dormitories and started dancing gracefully. Step by step, in time with the melody. She twirled, she laughed, she smiled.

Hoshi blushed.

"This must be the real Kirumi..." he whispered. "The one that isn't too focused on her job..."

This display was so memorizing, watching her move with such beauty but it reminded Ryoma of times he missed. Back when he was a normal kid, well...as normal as a famous tennis player anyway. Back when he had his loving parents and a beautiful girlfriend...

They had a night together like this, dancing and laughing. Having no worries and focusing on each other's company.

It felt so long ago...

He got out of his thoughts and looked at Kirumi, who was still dancing to the music. He wondered why she hid this side of herself from anyone. Maybe she was just like him and didn't want to share her feelings right away. Maybe she had something to prove?

He sighed, he would never understand her...

"Hello...?"

Ryoma blinked, covering his mouth as the maid spoke up. Shoot, she must've heard him!

The two quickly made eye contact.

"Oh, Mr. Hoshi..." she stared at her watch before doing a low curtsy. "Good morning."

"Hey Tojo." Ryoma greeted, attempting to shove his hands in his pockets but remembering that he left his jacket in his room. He simply let them fall to his sides. "Nice night, ain't it?"

"It is rather lovely..." she hummed before turning to him. "But I believe you should be heading to bed..."

"I should say the same to you. At least I'm in my pajamas."

Kirumi blushed a little but shook her head. "I am only trying to get everything clean for tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that, you know? Everyone here is capable of doing things on their own. You don't have to work all the time."

"But it is my duty."

"Is it your duty to dance? I never thought that was part of the job description."

Her face was as red as a tomato as her eyes shifted to the floor. 

Ryoma had to admit, she looked cute and natural like this. Not like the maid he had known for the last couple of weeks but instead an average high school girl. It was refreshing to see her relax. 

"I…” she started. “You’ve been out here for that long...?"

"Yeah and it's okay." he hummed. "I thought your dancing was really nice. Reminded me...of a girl I once knew..."

Kirumi toyed with the lace on her dress nervously as Hoshi stepped out of hiding. He felt his own cheeks warm up as he lifted his small hand towards her.

"Except that girl had a partner to dance with."

Tojo blinked as Ryoma felt a little too awkward. So much for trying to be smooth. Before he could lower his hand and dismiss it, the maid had slowly placed her gloved palm in Hoshi's own.

She smiled shyly. "I would love to dance with you."

He nodded as the two allowed their fingers to intertwine. Ryoma's other hand held her hip while Kirumi's hand laid on his shoulder. And slowly, the two stepped side to side with the soft music. The world drifted away and suddenly, it didn't feel like they were in the school.

It was like they were at a ball.

Suddenly, the piano started to speed up and other jazzy instruments added themselves to the ensemble. The two picked up the pace with their dancing, the maid spinning Hoshi around, their steps getting faster, the duo separating and doing their own little dances at a few points before rejoining in the center, stepping in time.

Kirumi could feel herself laughing then and Ryoma looked up at her carefree smile. He could feel himself blushing as he chuckled along with her. 

After about a minute, the music slowed back down and the two were in each other's arms again. They went back to moving side to side and they two could feel their eyes getting heavy.

Ryoma yawned first.

"You want to go back to bed Mr. Hoshi?" Kirumi asked.

"Nah, I could always take a nap later..." he answered "It's not like we're doing anything during the day..."

"I suppose you're right about that."

"You should do the same, y'know? Not  _ with _ me but...y'know..."

"Yes...I know..." she closed her eyes and smiled a little. "Maybe I will. I'll try to treat myself..."

Hoshi nodded. "Good. You should."

The two turned to the entrance of the dormitories and noticed the sun coming up through the glass doors. They turned to one another, shocked by the fact that they had been up the entire night but basking in the beauty of the sunrise.

"You know...it feels nice to know more about you Kirumi...you're such a nice dancer."

"Same with you...Ryoma."

Both of them were quickly taken aback when they called each other by their first names. But they shrugged it off and stepped away from each other as the song ended and a new day began.


End file.
